lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Godman2k7
Godman2k7 was the founder and first president of the LittleBigPlanet Union, and the second in command of the H4H Bounty Hunters during this time. An avid student of history and strategy, as well as a fine builder for his time, he was an effective President for the old Union from its foundation up to the Union Schism where he returned from a brief absence to lead the Loyalist Union in his final days of involvement with LBP. Early History Godman2k7 was involved in the early efforts against the Heart for Heart movement, which Anti-H4H supporters like Godman felt was destroying the spirit of the game and bogging down the servers. Godman became involved with the H4H Bounty Hunters sometime in 2008 and rose to Leejk30's second in command of the organization. Foundation of the Union Godman2k7 was inspired to found the LittleBigPlanet Union after resolving a short spat between the H4H Bounty Hunters and the Agents. Foreseeing the potential that both had, as well as possibly other groups, he developed the idea of the Union to join these forces together to combat Heart for Heart and overall prevent pointless fighting in order to make the LBP community a better place. As president of the Union, he masterminded almost all of its programs, its headquarters and organized its affairs. Administrative Focus President Godman focused on the military and developmental interests during most of the early days. This was due to the threat of H4H and the Red Skull Republic, as they were the largest threat to the Union following the Union's formation. Godman organized the Union Task Force to serve as a joint forces military for the alliance, and during his time as President, he wore a combat helmet featuring the UTF's signature camouflage of his creation. This focus on armed development was critical in establishing much of the Union's theme, which counterbalanced his vision of peace. War with the Red Skull Republic Though the conflict with the Red Skull Republic drew the two powers into war, Godman was willing to make peace with the Red Skull Republic and maintain a friendly relationship between the Republic and the Union from then on, going as far as trading military technology. Godman disliked the Red Skull Republic's concept of Online Create Battle, which would later be named and explored by M88youngling. Post-RSR War President Godman found himself as a mediator in various civil disputes and short civil wars between various Union clans, mainly the Agents and the H4H Bounty Hunters. Godman once stated that he was the "rope that held them together" in a tense tug of war. He handled these incidents with great stress and calculation, dedicating much of his time to keeping the Union from collapsing due to these incidents. Godman placed the majority of the blame for the crumbling internal relations of the Union on Scorpitom335, although there were several instances where Godman was fixated on placing the blame on BarneyTremwoc. This brought him to nearly resign several times before the schism in 2011, when he actually went through with resignation. The Schism After nearly three years of holding the presidency, Godman2k7 finally resigned in the Summer of 2011, reasoning that he was tired of being the balance between the Agents and the H4H Bounty Hunters. He left either MRLane1 or DELBOY_102 in charge as provisional president and instructed the Union to sort it out via vote. Inevitably, the Union collapsed due to the disorder this caused and the disagreements between the Agents and Hunters. This resulted in the establishment of the Loyalist Union and the New Union respectively, and Godman2k7 declared himself President of the Loyalist Union. Loyalist Union As President of the Loyalist Union, Godman designed a city and several other buildings for the alliance, however none of these projects were ever completed. Making several speeches to oppose the New Union, Godman saw them as an aggressive threat mainly due to the ongoing bickering between the New Union and the remaining Bounty Hunters, which organized themselves into LOST, a clan that mainly played other games such as Team Fortress 2 When the Loyalist Union inevitably collapsed, Godman2k7 left LBP and retired from clanning permanently. Legacy Godman2k7 can be seen in the new LBP3 Union Headquarters in the Hall of the Union as a statue. His HQ design has been emulated in both of the new LBPU HQs and the overall structure of the Union that he developed has been preserved due to its efficiency. He also is the creator of the statue of Shadow-Man100 featured in the hall. Category:People Category:Leaders Category:LBPU Members